Bleach: The Diamond Dust Rebellion
by UeharaSakura
Summary: A mission goes wrong, Hitsugaya abandoned his girlfriend and his Division just to chase down his old friend that died a long time ago... What will Ichigo and the other do? /Hitsugaya x OC/ R


**Ohayou!**

**Finally! Days, after day I can finish this story! My Bleach Fanfiction! yay! Okay so... My OC profile is in my Profile... and she's already dating Toushiro and stuff... if you have any question just ask me! Anyway please vote on my poll okay! PLEASE REVIEW! ENJOY!**

**Warning: **Some OCC character Maybe ...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of the character, but I own this plot :D

* * *

_'...' Thought_

"..." Normal talks

* * *

**Bleach Movie 2:**

**The Diamond Dust rebellion**

A pretty young girl was floating below a large cloud that moves across the sky of the Human World, a royal procession takes place inside it, with guards walking next to the carts and musicians playing instruments. She wore her usual Shinigami's uniform with her standard Captain's _haori _and her Zanpakutō is on her back, held by a raspberry rose colored sash around her shoulder, held together by a beautiful raspberry rose clip. She wasn't an ordinary Shinigami, but she didn't show her true abilities, and so she seems like an average Captain.

Her name is Haruka Ayase, Captain of the 8th Division. Most of the people called her Haru-chan or Aya Taichou for short. Everyone loves her very much because she's nice and caring towards the other. So, if there's someone trying to harm her, they'll die in instant before they can touch her with their fingertips. Her appearance looked like the other teenagers, about 16 years of age to be exact.

She's currently flying to her boyfriend, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th Division and Hitsugaya's Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, Ran-chan for short . They have been a lot closer after she regain her memory and Matsumoto is like an older sister to her

"Ran-chan! Shiro-kun!" She yelled when she spotted Hitsugaya and Matsumoto while waving her hand with a huge grin plastered on her beautiful pale face.

They both turned to her while Hitsugaya raised his eyebrow and Matsumoto grinned back to her

"Haru-chan! Come over here!" Rangiku yelled while mentioning her to come closer.

When she arrives next to them, she grinned again only wider from the last time "So, what did you guys got?" She asked

"Oh... Nothing much, Ayase_ Taichou_" Matsumoto said, grinning

"Aw... I told you, don't tease me with that name, Ran-chan" She pouted

"I was just kidding!" Masumoto grinned

"So how is it going, Shiro-kun?" She asked, looking at her boyfriend

"That's Hitsugaya Taichou to you" He said, rolling his eyes

"Don't be like that to your girlfriend, Taichou!" Matsumoto said, laughed when Haruka pouted

"Shut up, Matsumoto" Hitsugaya said, blushing

"Geez... But seriously, what were you guys talking about?" She asked

"We're talking about-"

"Something is coming towards here" Haruka said as she closed her eyes, sensing the power as a ball of lightning crashes into one of the carriages. Hitsugaya held his Zanpakutō and looked back to Matsumoto and Haruka

"Matsumoto, Haruka!" He said as they both nodded and moves away with shunpo. Haruka shunpo to her Division and alert them to protect all of the people while Matsumoto alerting the 10th Division.

Sinking into the cloud, the carriage bursts into flames as the ball of lightning emerges and splits into two balls. Moving through the procession, the balls attack and electrocute the banner men and carriage-bearers as the Shinigami emerge from the trees below and approach Matsumoto.

"Fukutaichou!" They all said

"Surround it!" Matsumoto said

"Hai!" As they do so, the ball reveals a whip which electrocutes the Shinigami upon contact, creating an explosion, before sending the whip towards Rangiku, who blocks with her Zanpakutō. As the whip wraps around the blade, the dust clears to reveal a blue haired girl named Yin

"Die" She said before sending electricity down the whips towards Matsumoto

"Unare, Haineko!" Rangiku said releasing her Shikai to counter the electricity As the counterattack creates an explosion, Yin dodges an attack from Rangiku. Meanwhile, as someone calls for the fire to put out, a ball of fire emerges from the damaged carriage. As it attacks and incinerates the banner men and carriage-bearers, Hitsugaya draws his Zanpakutō and attack it. As the smoke clears, a redheaded girl named Yang blocks Hitsugaya's sword with her own.

"Who are you?" Hitsugaya asked as ice begins to cover her blade. Leaping back as the ice shatters, Yang runs away.

"Wait!" Hitsugaya yelled before running after her. Moving to the top of the damaged carriage, Hitsugaya looks for her. Feeling an immense amount of Reiatsu, he looks down to see he has been stabbed. As he leaps back, a masked man emerges from the smoke.

"Who are you?" Hitsugaya asked as the masked man draws his sword and attacks him. Meanwhile, Haruka was trying to ease down the fire while her Division helps her to carry the injured people. She sighed and took a deep breath when the people is gone away.

"Tengoku ni ōji tōketsu, Yūki Onna!" She yelled activating her Zanpakutō

"Tsumatai iki!" She yelled as she let out her icy breath and stopped the fire. She runs up to Matsumoto and heard Matsumoto yelled

"Where's the king's seal?"

"I don't know!" The man said

"Aya Taichou!" A man yelled as she turned her head and see her Lieutenant, Ikkaku Madarame and her 3rd seat Yumichika Ayasegawa running up to her.

"Take these people away from here" She said

"Hai!" Yumichika said

"Hey! You heard her! Move it! Move it! Go away! There's nothing to see!" Ikkaku said as he and Yumichika continue to order people to get away from the carriage.

"Taichou!" Matsumoto said as Hitsugaya and the masked man continue to fight.

"This brings back memories..." The masked man said when they cross blades

"Show your face!" Hitsugaya said as he attempts to remove the mask, but the man leaps away.

"Freeze!" He said and tried to chase him

"Shiro-kun!" Haruka yelled as he looked back looking at her with a sorrowful expression on his face, surprising Haruka and Matsumoto. Hitsugaya stayed a little and then sunpo away.

"Taichou!" Matsumoto yelled as the carriages explode. Haruka and Matsumoto backed away

"Tsumatai iki!" Haruka yelled while blowing her icy breath to put off the fire. She sighed and looked up to Matsumoto's frowning face

"Matsumoto Fukutaichou! Ayase Taichou! I'm terribly sorry! We let them escape! There are too many casualties!" A Shinigami said

"Fukutaichou? ... Taichou?" He asked when the two of them didn't reply him

"It's okay... go along" Haruka said as she grabs Matsumoto's hand and looked back at Hitsugaya position before he left.

"I'll... go and search for him" Haruka said

"Haru-chan..."

"Stay with the other okay?" she asked

"Okay" Matsumoto nodded

"Ikkaku! Yumichika!" She yelled as her two partners appeared

"Hai?" They asked

"Yumichika, stay with Rangiku and helps the other. Ikkaku, We're moving" She said

"Hai!" They nodded as Yumichika and Matsumoto continue to help the other while Ikkaku and Haruka move away with their shunpo, searching for Hitsugaya.

* * *

The next day, Haruka and Ikkaku found Ichigo standing in the middle of the forest, dumbfounded. Haruka looked at Ikkaku as he nodded. They landed softly and looked at Ichigo

"Ichigo!" Ikkaku yelled

"Haruka? Ikkaku?" He asked

"What are you doing?" Haruka asked

"Kurosaki? Ayase Taichou? Madarame Fukutaichou?"

They all turned and see a glasses man walking towards them

"Ishida? What are you doing in here?" Ichigo asked

"I've been aware there has been a barrier erected here since yesterday. What happen?" He asked looking at Haruka

"Actually...-"

Haruka stopped as some snow fall from the sky. They all looked up, while Haruka has a fearful face and catches the snowflakes

"It's snowing?" Ichigo asked

"No" Ikkaku said

"He's just been hiding his reiatsu" Uryu said as Haruka's head snapped to her left and sees Hitsugaya walking towards them before collapsing. "Toushiro!" Ichigo said as they run towards him as Haruka turn him around putting his head on her lap

"Shiro-kun! What happens!?" Haruka yelled, shaking him gently

"Hey! Toushiro!" Ichigo said

"Kusaka..." Hitsugaya whispered before he lost his consciousness. Meanwhile In Soul Society, as the doors to the Captain-Commander's office close, the captains and Rangiku gather before Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

"I see..." Yamamoto said

"Yes, we've thoroughly searched the area, but we can't even found the King's seal. We believe the attacker took it with them. And based on the reports about the target we have the pursuit until following, there is evidence that the man in charge of defense, 10th Division Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro, deliberately and personnel moved to erase his own reiatsu from the scene" Sui fang said as Matsumoto stand up and yelled

"Please wait!"

"You can't say Hitsugaya Taichou abandoned his duty!" She added

"So, why did he take such action? It's clearly against the law" Sui Feng said

"But! Hitsugaya Taichou left and followed by Haru- I mean, Ayase Taichou and Madarame Fukutaichou from the 8th Division and-"

"Enough! I am placing the entire 10th squad under house arrest. Depending on the outcome of this and 8th Division Captain, Haruka Ayase's reports, the entire Division may be abolished" Yamamoto said

"Abolished? Are you saying that the entire 10th Division will be disbanded? Our Division didn't commit any crimes. As a Fukutaichou I accept a full responsibility" Matsumoto yelled

"Bite your tongue, Matsumoto!" Yamamoto said

"Do you believe that a Fukutaichou ranks high enough to take all the blame for this?! Know your place " He added as Matsumoto continues to kneel

"Our top priorities are two fold: The search for and retrieval of the King's seal, and the capture of the person most related to the incident, 10th Division Taichou Hitsugaya Toushiro. This is a special emergency order. And please, contact the 8th Captain, Haruka Ayase or her Lieutenant, Ikkaku Madarame and tell me if they found Hitsugaya Toushiro" Yamamoto said

'_Haru-chan...' _Matsumoto thought

...

At the 10th Division's barracks, the 1st Lieutenant Sasakibe and his commander was standing in front of the 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto and her commanders.

"For the time being, the 10th Division will placed under house arrest. Furthermore, until Hitsugaya Taichou is captured by Captain Haruka Ayase or her Vice-Captain Ikkaku Madarame, or our recent incident is resolved, you've to remain confined to your barracks, and your Zanpakutō will be arrested!" He said

"W-why?!"

"That's-"

"Are we suspect too?!"

"You're telling us to sit down and wait until you figure these things out?!"

"No way!"

"That's unacceptable!" They all said as Rukia and Renji approach them

"The subject is closed!" Sassakibe yelled

"Fukutaichou!" one of Matsumoto's commander said

"Matsumoto Fukutaichou!"

Matsumoto sighed and hands out her Zanpakutō

"Excuse me" The man said as he grabs her Zanpakutō. As the rest of the Division members' hands out their Zanpakutō, Matsumoto walks to Rukia and Renji and leaned into the wall

"That's how it is..."

"But, they don't even know anything yet" Rukia said

"It's mean that the King's seal is so important" Matsumoto said

"I'm sure Aya Taichou and Ikkaku will find Hitsugaya Taichou and they will be back soon." Renji said

"I guess... Geez... why does he disappear without saying a word to me? Have you heard anything from Haru-chan?" She asked

"No... we've got nothing" Renji said

"We're about to lock down the barracks, Matsumoto Fukutaichou if you please you have to return to your own room. Abarai Fukutaichou it's time" One of the 1st Division man said

"I understand. I'm going. Come on, Rukia" Renji said to Rukia as she nodded and they bowed to Matsumoto

"Goodbye" Rukia said before following Renji but Matsumoto grabs Renji's hand

"Wait. There's something that I want you to look out"

"The man that Taichou went after... I think they connected somehow. Taichou wouldn't do that if they didn't connect somehow..." Matsumoto said as Renji and Rukia nodded then walk away

* * *

In the past, a young Hitsugaya sat at a table and stares out of the window at the Shin'ō Academy. Approaching him, another student says he must be Toushiro Hitsugaya, the boy genius whom everyone has been talking about. As he and the boy clash, Hitsugaya asks who he is and says he plans to become a Shinigami and devote his life to Soul Society. When the scores of the students are posted, the boy states when he saw Hitsugaya's score, it confirmed he was a genius. As the two cut through dummies in combat training, the boy says he is not going to let Hitsugaya beat him next time. As the boy asks if they are friends, he is wounded, and as his Zanpakutō fades, Hitsugaya wakes up.

Hitsugaya stood up slowly as he looked around _'Where am I ?' _He thought as the door opened

"Yo" Ichigo said as he walked in with Haruka trailing quietly behind him, she is in her human form.

"Kurosaki? Haruka? Where is this?"

"My house, we found you collapsed and exhausted. Haruka was panicking, she can't heal you because she is exhausted too" Ichigo said

"I see, sorry for the trouble" Hitsugaya said looking at Haruka who's blushing and turning around. Ichigo walked and sat down to his chair as Haruka sat at the edge of the bed

"Ran-chan said that the Secret Mobile Corps was looking for you" Haruka said

"Uh-huh" He said as Ichigo's vein popped

"Uh-huh? That's all you have to say? What are you hiding? Say something!" Ichigo said

"It's none of your business" He said

"You little-!" Ichigo said while fisting his fist

"Che, whatever"

"I'll get it back. What they stole was a treasure from the royal family, the king's seal. It's not something a Substitute Shinigami need to be concerned with" Hitsugaya said

"Sh-Shiro-kun... don't be like that" Haruka said when Ichigo's face filled with his vein

"Hmph" Hitsugaya said turning around

"Being coy doesn't work for you, you dick!" Ichigo said as Hitsugaya trembled in pain

"H-hey are you okay?" Ichigo asked

"It's nothing, sorry. I need to rest a little bit" He said

"Don't worry Kurosaki-kun, I'll heal him" Haruka said softly

"Fine, but keep quiet until tomorrow" Ichigo said before closing the door leaving Haruka and Hitsugaya alone.

"Okay then, lay down" Haruka said as Hitsugaya lay down to the bed. Haruka takes a deep breath and put her hand on Hitsugaya's stomach. She focused on his stomach and didn't notice that he was staring at her. He reaches out for her face and slipped her bangs behind her ear as she looked up to him

"What's wrong, Shiro-kun?" She asked before resting one of her free hand on his pale cheek. She knows he's troubled with something important, something really important and she just knows it because she knows him more than anyone

"Nothing" He said keeping his gaze on her

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Yeah" He nodded as she sighed

"Ok! It's done but you're not completely healed! Now get some rest, I'll go to Kurosaki-kun" She said before getting up as he gripped her hand. She looked at him and chuckled

"Jealous much?" She said

"I'm not Jealous" He said, blushing

"Of course" She said as she leaned down to kiss him on the lips. She rested her forehead on his and smiles softly while her violet eyes looked down to his turquoise one.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning okay?" She said as Hitsugaya stayed quiet

"Shiro-kun" She said

"Yes" He said as she smiled sadly and peck him once again on the cheek

"Night" he said

"Goodnight, get well soon" She said before closing the door

...

In the morning, Hitsugaya leaves the Kurosaki Clinic without letting Ichigo know, leaving his Captain's haori on his desk, and stands outside the house wearing a tattered cloak. He bowed towards the house and started to walk away but when he walked about few second, Ichigo and Haruka was in front of him while folding their arm.

"You don't have to sneak out" Ichigo said as Haruka frowned at him. She

"If you had to leave, you could've at least let me or Haruka knows about it. Why are you acting so guilty all of a sudden?" Ichigo asked

"Thanks for your helps. I'm grateful"

"Why are you trying to go alone? What're you you so preoccupied with?"

"What are you trying to say?" Hitsugaya said

"Is this Kusaka guy important to you?" Ichigo asked as Hitsugaya gasped and his eyes widen

"Who is he? The person who attacked you, the person who stole the King's seal, was it this Kusaka guy?" Ichigo asked

"That's the name of a man who is killed long ago" he said

"He is killed? By who?" he asked as Hitsugaya walks pass him. Haruka stays quiet and held her Zanpakuto tightly, knowing what will happen next

"Toushiro!" Ichigo said as he held Hitsugaya's by the shoulder but Hitsugaya drew his Zanpakutō and slashes at Ichigo but Haruka dodge his attack

"Shiro-kun... Stop it" Haruka said as she backed away to Ichigo's side

"What's your problem? Why did you attack us?!" Ichigo yelled

"Don't interfere!" He said

"Shut up! How can I let a half dead guy wander off while attacking people?" Ichigo said as they averted their eyes to Hitsugaya's rib and see some bloods

"Shiro-kun! Yo-you're bleeding! Your wound is opened again!" Haruka yelled before trying to walk to him

"Don't come any closer!" Hitsugaya said as she stopped her track. Ichigo sighed and looked at Hitsugaya with a stern face

"You've two choices: Contact the Secret Mobile Corps or come back to my house" He said. Suddenly a fireball hurtling towards them. They jump back from the explosion as Ichigo looked up

"Who did this?!" He yelled as he looked up to the sky and sees Yin and Yang

"Hand over Hitsugaya Toshiro" Yang said

"What did you say?" Ichigo asked

"If you attempt to interfere, we'll eliminated you!" Yin said

"Toushiro! What are you doing?!" Ichigo said as Hitsugaya attacks him but he blocked it with his Zangetsu as Hitsugaya pushes him back

"Please, protect Haruka" Hitsugaya pleaded as Ichigo taken aback. Pushing his blades aside, Hitsugaya slashes him away. Flying through the air, Ichigo sees Yang throw a fireball at him. Haruka quickly shupo towards Ichigo

"Tengoku ni ōji tōketsu, Yūki Onna!" She yelled, activating her Zanpakuto

"Aishīshīrudo!" Haruka yelled again, performing an ice shield in front of her as the fireball hit her and creates an explosion. Hitsugaya's eyes widen as he sees Haruka's ice shield shatter, Haruka's blood runs through her head and mouth, dropping to the ground as Yin generates electricity along her whips and zaps Ichigo and Haruka's location and make some smoke

"Haruka!" Hitsugaya yelled

As the smokes clear, Ichigo stands in front of Haruka who's sitting with a shock face and some blood running down from both of their faces. She stares at Ichigo and screamed

"Kurosaki-kun!" She yelled as Yin and Yang attack him once more

"How about this?!" Yin fires a ball of lightning, and Yang combines it with two blasts of fire, creating a fireball crackling with electricity. As the attack hurtles towards him, Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō, countering it, and fires another one through the smoke. As the two Arrancar dodge the blast, Yin notes Ichigo countered their attacks even after they combined them and wonders who he is. Then, they move away with Sonido

"Wait!" Hitsugaya said

"Toushiro" Ichigo said as he collapses. Haruka runs towards Ichigo and held him. Hitsugaya looked back and sees Haruka's sad face, hesitating to go but he Shunpo away "Kurosaki-kun, I'm so sorry. I'll call for help and I have to go after Shiro-kun... so please hang on" Haruka said as she shunpo away, following Hitsugaya from behind while calling for help for Ichigo.

...

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled

"So pathetic, I'll resuscitate him..." As he prepares his fist

"W-wait, Renji!" Rukia said trying to stop him

"Wake the hell up Ichigo! You wuss!" Renji said as he punches Ichigo's face

"Ou-ouch!" Ichigo yelled as he bolted up holding his sober face

"See? My way was much faster" Renji said

"You asshole! What was that for?!"

"You're the one who passed out his whole time!" Renji yelled

"Ichigo, what happen?" Rukia asked

"Shit! How long did I pass out? Where'd Haruka and Toushiro go?" Ichigo asked

"Aya Taichou said she was following Hitsugaya Taichou" Rukia

"Aya Taichou?" Ichigo asked, kinda losing his memory

"Haruka Ayase" Renji said

"Right..." Ichigo nodded

"So, where did Toushiro go?" Renji asked

"How is he?" Rukia asked

"I don't know..."

...

At the Urahara Shop, Yoruichi, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Uryu, Sado and Kisuke was gathering in the shop talking about Hitsugaya

"I believe he and 5th Division Fukutaichou Hinamori grew up together, like siblings"

"So, we're going to ask this Hinamori person.."

"Unfortunately, she is still recuperating. Also, this is just a guess, and I doubt Hitsugaya Taichou ever told any important story to Hinamori Fukutaichou" Rukia said

"How about Aya Taichou? They're so close, right?" Orihime asked

"Well... if it's her I think he will definitelly tell her everything, because she almost know everything about him..."

"But I don't think she know anything about this... Toshiro definitelly hide this from her" Ichigo stated

"So, this is a really painfull memory" Kisuke said

"Definetly" Ichigo nodded

"He must be strong..." Orihime said

"Che... Yeah right. why does someone who's strong make all of the people around him sad, even his own girlfriend?" Ichigo asked while pouring himself more tea. Kisuke sighed and stood up while looking at the other

"I'll found out more about this. Why don't you go and search for Hitsugaya Taichou?" Kisuke asked

...

In Soul Society, Rangiku looks at a rock garden through a slat in the wall, but is startled when she hears a guard telling someone she is not allowed to have any visitors. As she whirls around upon hearing Renji's voice, Renji says he is only asking for a couple of minutes. Walking up to him, 2nd Division LieutenantMarechiyo Ōmaeda states he has direct orders from Suì-Fēng and Yamamoto. Turning away, Renji says he used to think Ōmaeda was a reasonable man.

When Renji states he is just a pinhead, Ōmaeda angrily asks what he said and puts his hand on his Zanpakutō. When he asks if Renji insulted him, Renji denies this, prompting Ōmaeda to say he just called him a pinhead. As the two continue to argue, they are interrupted by the arrival of8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, who asks what all the shouting is about, and his lieutenant, Nanao Ise. Asking if it would be okay if he went in with Renji, Shunsui wonders if he trusts him.

Inside, Rangiku states she has not heard Hitsugaya mention the name Kusaka before. As Renji thanks her, Rangiku notes even though she is his lieutenant, she does not know very much about Hitsugaya. Nanao notes this leaves them with several mysteries to solve, namely how Hitsugaya is connected to Kusaka, who he is, and if he has anything to do with the theft of the Ōin. When Shunsui wonders if they are all connected, Rangiku says they know very little.

When Nanao states they will have to start looking, Renji asks how they will do this. Saying it being impossible for one person to know everything about someone is the first thing he has to understand, Nanao states it is not always easy, but in order to find the information they want, they have to investigate. When Shunsui chuckles, a confused Nanao asks if she said something wrong, prompting Shunsui to say she is dead-on, and they knew they could count on her to figure this out.

As Nanao stares in bewilderment, Renji bows his head and begs her to help them. When Rangiku states this means a lot to her and thanks Nanao, Shunsui says he will drink to this. When he asks who is buying, Nanao states she is sure he wants to help Rangiku as much as anyone, so he will be helping. When Shunsui asks if she is referring to him, Nanao confirms this. As she stands there with a stern expression on her face, the others begins laughing, and eventually she does as well.

Stating there is something else, Renji brings out a package. Inside the house, Rangiku opens the package and lifts up Hitsugaya's haori. When Renji says they thought she should have it because Ichigo said Hitsugaya left there, Rangiku sees blood on the inside and realizes Hitsugaya is hurt. When Renji states Ichigo told him he was hurt very badly, Rangiku, wondering why he disappeared and left this behind, says she is not sure if she should be happy because he is alive or upset because he left his haori behind and disappeared.

Stating this is a mess, Shunsui notes he must know they are all worried about him and wonders what he is up to. In the past, in a snow-covered land, the spirit of Hyōrinmaru lands before the boy and introduces himself. When he asks if the boy believes he is capable of mastering him, the boy says he does and raises his hand. As he commands Hyōrinmaruto obey him, he is surrounded by snow, and the sealed Zanpakutō of Hyōrinmaru appears in his hand.

...

As the snow-covered land fades, leaving the boy in a cavern, the boy states he did it. When Hitsugaya gets up, the boy realizes they both obtained the same power and says it is incredible. Waking up next to a stream, Hitsugaya uses Hyōrinmaru to push himself up. Walking on a bridge as a train speeds past, he walks up a flight of stairs and past a villa as a plastic windmill spins.

...

In a library in Soul Society, Nanao states even though she has searched through the last fifty years of the registry, there is no listing for a division member named Kusaka. When Shunsui asks if she went through the records for the Shin'ō Academy, Nanao confirms this and states there is no record of a student with this name. Saying there is something unusual about the student registry for they year Hitsugaya graduated, she reveals it is missing a name, and the missing student appears to be from northern Rukongai.

When Shunsui asks if she checked to see if there is anyone named Kusaka listed in this district, Nanao states there is one named Sōjirō Kusaka. When Shunsui looks at the registry and notes he is dead, Nanao reveals he is not in the Shinigami registry and asks if this could have been a mistake. Denying this, Shunsui says these kinds of mistakes do not happen, especially when someone is dead.

When Nanao states they have at least disproved the theory of Kusaka having anything to do with the events which transpired, Shunsui crosses his arms and says they cannot list a person as dead until it is confirmed their Reiatsu has been extinguished. When he states he must be dead but hesitates, Nanao asks what is wrong. Getting up, Shunsui says he is going for a walk and asks Nanao to try to figure out the cause of death, prompting her to call after him

As Shunsui walks away from the library, Yin steps out behind him. As he continues walking, she follows him. Noticing her, Shunsui runs into an alleyway. As she runs after him, he sees snow falling and puts his hand on his Zanpakutō. When the masked man steps out, Shunsui demands to know who he is. When the man does not answer, Shunsui states it is rude of the man to not introduce himself.

Saying Shunsui's name, the man states his cavalier attitude disguises his keen intellect and shrewd disposition. When he states he has an exceptionally sharp mind with no equal, so it is no wonder he was the first to figure it out, Shunsui says he will take this as a compliment and states since he seems to know a lot about him, the man should tell him more about himself. Revealing his blade, the man states it would be a waste of time because he is about to be killed by Tōshirō Hitsugaya.

Drawing his blade, the man slashes the ground in front of him, generating an overflowing wave of ice which rushes at Shunsui, who expresses surprise. As the ice pins his kimono to the wall, Shunsui comments on the power the man is using before clashing with him. Knocking his mask off, Shunsui expresses shock upon seeing the man's face.

* * *

Hitsugaya wakes up in an old abandon shiren and looked at the window. He was suprised that Haruka was standing in front of the building as Shinigamis appeared behind her. He narrow his eyes and backed down. Haruka bits down her lips, she didn't knows that Izuru and Shuhei and their squad was following her. She acted like she wants to captured Hitsugaya, but she didn't... she want to help him and found out about that Kusaka guy

"Hitsugaya Taichou! This is a special emergency order! Please return to Seiretei!" Hisagi said appearing with Izuru in front of Haruka. The door was opened and Hitsugaya emerged

"I will not" He said before drawing his Zanpakutō. Haruka and the other prepared their Zanpakutō. Hitsugaya attack Hisagi, who block it with his half sheathed blade. Trapping Hitsugaya's Zanpakutō with his sealed Zanpakutō

"Shiro-kun!" Haruka yelled while gripping her Zanpakutō

"Please stop this!" Izuru said

"Back off, Kira, Hisagi! " Hitsugaya said

"Hitsugaya Taichou, you're under arrest"

"You're a dead man" Hitsugaya said before kicks him away, disarming Izuru with a single slash, and attack Hisagi again. As Hisagi blocks, the force of the attack creates a shock wave and sends Hisagi flying away. Regaining his footing, Hisagi moves to the top of the gate. Hitsugaya cross blades with Haruka as she looked at him with a sorrowful face. He slashes her as she fells down

"Shiro-kun, wai-"

"Way of Binding No.62: 100 stepped rails!" Hisagi yelled as he performed a rod. Izuru stepped in front of Haruka and clashes with Hitsugaya, Hisagi throws the rod, which splits into a hundred more. Seeing this, Hitsugaya moves away with Shunpo. As the rods hit the ground leading to the shrine, Hitsugaya is hit by one of them. Falling against a crate, he pulls the rod out of him. Haruka stares at him with a wide eyes

"Shiro-kun! Please! Stop this!"

"Hitsugaya Taichou! Please listen to Ayase Taichou!" Izuru added as Hitsugaya growled and yelled

"Bankai!"

As Ichigo senses this from far away, the ice dragon formed by the Bankai of Hyōrinmaru attacks. Meanwhile, in the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho, as Shunsui breathes slowly, 4th Division Captain Retsu Unohana tells the 4th Division members to set up the purification barrier and prepares to operate. In the hall, as a sobbing Nanao states it is all her fault, 13th Division Captain Jūshirō Ukitake says it is not her fault.

Approaching with his 3rd Seat, Kiyone Kotetsu, he states Nanao knows how strong Shunsui is, so he was either caught completely by surprise or overpowered by someone much stronger. When he asks if he is correct, Nanao begins to blame herself again, prompting Ukitake to say she is not responsible. Revealing the 6th Division is investigating the scene right now, he states they will find who is responsible and capture them.

At the scene of the attack, Renji picks up a piece of Shunsui's kimono, which, to his surprise, crumbles away in his hand. Saying there is no doubt about it, 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki states it was Hyōrinmaru. Asking if they are sure, Ukitake says he doubts it is the only news the Riteitai has brought. Kneeling before him, the Riteitai reveals Izuru and Hisagi tracked down Hitsugaya in the Human World, but were badly injured while trying to arrest him, shocking those present.

At the shrine, as another Riteitai vanishes after reporting to Rukia, Uryū expresses surprise at Hitsugaya being able to defeat all of them while Orihime states she cannot believe Hitsugaya would attack his own men. Saying this is not all, Rukia reveals Shunsui was also injured. When Sado asks why this is happening, Rukia states everyone who tried to attack Hitsugaya was badly injured by Hyōrinmaru and Haruka was following Hitsugaya again.

When Ichigo asks Uryū if he can track Hitsugaya's Reiatsu, for he is good at this, Uryū says he cannot do so at this point. As Ichigo curses, Orihime falls to her knees, and Sado notes the sun is coming up. When Ichigo suggests they all go home and get some sleep, for they can meet up later this afternoon, and helps Orihime to her feet, Orihime states she is not tired, so they can keep looking. Saying Ichigo is right, Rukia states they will have a better chance of finding him after they rest.

...

Hitsugaya stumbles while he continue walking, holding his wounded chest. Few miniute later he collapse while gasping for air. He held his chest and gripped the fabric of his clothes, enduring the pain. He leaned to a rock and sighed

"Geez... reckless as ever, Shiro-kun" a voice said as Histugaya whipped his head to the direction

"Haruka! What are you doing?" He said, trying to stood up and held out his Zanpakutō

"I already said that I will not go back!" Hitsugaya said

"I know..." Haruka stated

"You know?"

"Yes" She nodded

"Then why are you here?"

"To heal you"

"Why?"

"Because you're injured" She statted

"Then, why did you bring Izuru, Hisagi and the other to attack me?" He asked

"The followed me..." She sighed

"So, You won't stop me?" He asked

"Nope" She shook her head

"Why again?" He asked

"Because, Shiro-kun... I know you more than anyone... and I know that you won't do something like this unless it's so important... I know you're just trying to find out about that guy" She said

"Really?" He stated, blushed while turning around

"Yes " She chuckled

"Now... lie down" She ordered as he nodded. She bend down to him and starts to heal him. He stares at her and feeling guilty because he suspect her, hurt her and didn't tell her anything. She notice him staring and smiles

"It's okay" She stated

"Huh?"

"I'm not mad at you for not telling me what's going on" She said as he keeps quiet _'She really know me well' _Hitsugaya thought

"But... promise me one thing..."

"What?"

"Don't you ever hide anything from me ever again... Can you?" She asked

"Sure" He nodded as she smiled and finishing her healing. She grinned and help him to get up

"Feeling better?" She asked

"Yeah, thank you" He said

"So, is he in this abandon factory?" She asked

"Yes... be careful, don't let your guard down" He said as she nodded. He tightening the fabric on his arm and looked at his girlfriend

"What?" She asked

"You, go back to Soul Society"

"But-"

"No butts" He said

"But! Why?"

"I want to finish this by myself" Hitsugaya said

"Fine, but be safe" She said pecking him on the lips and Shunpo away as he pushes the metal door and walks down to the bottom. Walking along the floor, he stepped in a puddle. As the sound of the puddles echoes

"Ah... you finally found me" A man said as Hitsugaya turned around

"I've been waiting for you" The man said as he took off his mask.

"Kusaka!"

"That's the reason I used Hyōrinmaru to leave wound on your body. You can't figure out how I'm still alive? It doesn't really matter, does it, Hitsugaya? Don't you think we've been on this detour long enough?"

"Detour?" Hitsugaya asked

"You should know very well what the Gotei 13 are like, so why do you stay with them? Is it for the Captain of the 8th Division pure, innocent girlfriend of yours? I would like to meet her... I haven't able to see her face" He said smirking

"Leave her out of this. Where's the King's seal?" Hitsugaya asked

"Right here, of course. This is going to make my dream come true" He said as the King's seal shined

"Dreams?"

"Yes"

"What is the king's seal power ? How did you know about it?" Hitsugaya asked

"No need to rush. You'll know soon enough. Now, let's go" Kusaka said while laughing as they transported to Soul Society.

"This is..."

"That's right. Soukyoku Hill. This is the power of the King's seal. The King's seal is able to move space, time, and matter into another dimension at its user's will. In short, this power makes teleportation trivial. I can transfer an enemy's attack to another dimension before it hits. If I'm injured, I can return my body to any time before I was hurt"

"Kusaka, tha's means you..."

"Indeed, I was transfers to Hueco Mundo and reincarnated there. And I've searched for the power of the King's Seal ever since in order to take revenge against Seireitei" He said

"Toushiro! Cut it! Your bankai should be able to cut the seal"

"Cut the King's Seal?" He asked

"Yes, and when you do, everything will evaporate!" Kasuka yelled and laughed. Suddenly Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika appear.

"Looks like we made it here first" Ikkaku said

"Indeed Ikkaku" Yumichika said

"Why, Hitsugaya Taichou?!" Renji yelled

"No matter Renji, we have to take in Hitsugaya Toushiro and the King's Seal's thief!" Ikkaku yelled

"Well, well... look who'd we have here? Madarame Ikkaku. The foremost soldier in combining raw power and skillful swordplay. Not to mention, the 8th Division Fukutaichou"

"Flatering won't work for me" Ikkaku said

"You're not my opponent"

"Oh yeah?" Ikkau yelled as he jumpped and tried to slashes at him but blocked by Hitsugaya. Ikkaku back off and looked at his unwound body

"Your wounds is gone... so, Taichou has heals you? Where is she now?" He asked

"I don't know" Hitsugaya statted as Renji held out his Zanpakutō, Hitsugaya throw his chain to Renjis's Zanpakutō as the Shinigami began to appears

"That's far enough!" Sui feng said as Komamura and Byakuya walks in front of Renji

"Surrender, Hitsugaya!" Sui feng added

"And the man behind you!"

"Pathetic" Kusaka said

"Who are you?!"

"Toushiro, what are you waiting for? Let those fools experience our hate and suferring! This is our rrevenge! Cut it, Toushiro!" Kusaka yelled

"Capture him!" Sui Feng said as the Shinigami and Onmitsukidō members run toward them

"Getsuga Tenso!" Hitsugaya's eyes widen as the Shinigamis stopped their tracks and Ichigo landed with Rukia

"Stop!" He yelled

"Is fighting the only thing that you people can do? You guys don't want to hurt Toushiro, right? Don't just rush to kill him just because someone ordered you!" Ichigo yelled

"Shut your mouth, Subsitute! The squad have a duty! You have nothing to do with this! We've to follow the order no matter what the cost!"

"And I'm telling you, you don't get it!" Ichigo yelled

"No more talks! If you show any further aggression, I'll have to kill you!" Sui feng said as all of them prepared to fight

"Halt!" Yamamoto yelled as he walks towards them. The Shinigami bow, and Rukia did the same. He approch with Matsumoto and Haruka on her side, Nanao, who is supporting Shunsui.

"Ayase Taichou!" Haruka's Division yelled as she smiled at them

"Popular aren't we?" Matsumoto whispered

"Shh... Yamamoto Taichou would be angry if we chated" Haruka said, blushing a little

"Hai, hai" Matsumoto grinned as she put back her stern face

"Kyoraku! So, you're with us again!" Ukitake said

"Somewhat. But I'll have bad dreams if an innoncent man get punished" Shunsui said while walking. Yamamoto stopped as the other Captains standing behing him.

"So you're alive, Kusaka Soujiro" Yamamoto notted

"You want to say "I thought you're killed", right?" Kusaka said, smirking

"The King's Seal gave you a new life, and Hueco Mundo raised you up" Yamamoto added

"Yes, and I have come back. Thanks to the King's Seal, I got my life back, and will wield the King's Seal to become the King of Soul Society!" He said

"The King of Soul Society, you say? How arrogant" Yamamoto said

"You're the arrogant ones. Learn you place!" He yelled as he raised the King's Seal. Hitsugaya leaps over him and attack him but Kusaka blocked it. Kusaka 'tch'-ed and pushes Hitsugaya backwards. All of the Shinigami's eyes widen as they all stand up.

"Taichou!" Matsumoto said as she run towards him

"Stay back, Matsumoto! This is my fight!" Hitsugaya said as Matsumoto stoppe her tracks

"What's the meaning of this, Toushiro?!" Kusaka asked

"I never had any intention of joining you" Hitsugaya said

"Didn't he betray Gotei 13?" Mayuri said

"Then why did you attack us?" Sui feng asked

"Are you going to strike me down? Kill me again?"

"I'm just trying to atone for my crimes" Hitsugaya said

"And what's your crime?! Do you think that you can atone by killing me?" Kusaka asked. Histugaya ignore him and attacks him once more

"What's the meaning of this? Do you know anything about this Aya Taichou?" Sui Feng asked

"Of course" She smiled and looked back at Hitsugaya

"Well? What's the meaning of this?" Sui Feng asked again but Haruka just shrugged off.

"I know what's going on! Kusaka is the man who originally swore alligiance to Sould Society. And just because there were two of his sword, he was killed rather than attaining fame" Rukia said

"Yeah and Toushiro thinks that this is all his faults" Ichigo added

"Hitsugaya Taichou couldn't bear to kill Kusaka again, not with his standing in Gotei 13" Rukia said

"He wanted to discard his position as a Taichou in Gotei 13 so he could finish this on his own. Even if it meant he'd be the one executed this time. Right Haruka?" Ichigo asked looking back at the blonde

"Correct!" She said, winking

"So from the very start, you..."

"That's right" Hitsugaya said

"I see. I misunderstood you" Kusaka said. He pushes Hitsugaya back as the King's Seal shined

"Then I'll do this on my own. Answer my call, King's Seal!" Kusaka yelled

"What?!"

"My plan to use the power of a Bankai to release the King's seal may have failed, but I can do it now!" Kusaka said as he cut the King's Seal as a yellow colored power extending to the sky

"Kusaka!" Hitsugaya said

"You don't have to suffer alone" Ichigo said, appearing in front of him

"Move it, Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya said

"You don't have to carry the burden by yourself! Everyone is worried about you! Haruka did! She didn't even sleep for the past few days! Let your friends take some of your pain, and the resolve that goes with it!" Ichigo yelled as Hitsugaya looks at Haruka with the corner of his eyes

"I'm no longer a Taichou" Hitsugaya said as Ichigo punches him.

"Taichou or not, you shoud've think how everyone felt while you tried to carry everything on your own!" Ichigo yelled as Hitsugaya continues to stare at him, standing up and wiped the blood in the corner of his mouth

"Taichou!"

"Hitsugaya Taichou!"

"Taichou!"

"Taichou!

All of his Division starts to bicker, he looked at Matsumoto and Haruka, then looked down

"Toushiro!"

"Take your stance, Kurosaki. He's coming" Hitsugaya said

The tornado around Kusaka dissipates, revealing he has transformed into humanoid dragon made of purple ice. As Kusaka reveals his new power, Kenpachi runs towards him, surrounded by yellow Reiatsu "Kenpachi!" Ichigo yelled as a laughing Kenpachi stabs Kusaka's midsection, destroying it. As the Shinigami express surprise, a disappointed Kenpachi wonder if this is it before Kusaka grabs his Zanpakutō and generates a large amount of ice. As the ice breaks, a cackling Kusaka flies off the edge of the hill, bringing Kenpachi with him.

"Your attack won't work for me" Kusaka said

"You aren't dead yet? Now we're talking!" Kenpachi yelled, laughing. As he repeatedly attacks him while falling, Kusaka slashes him across the chest, leaving him to fall to the ground below.

"You're in the way" Kusaka said. Kusaka fires a barrage of ice projectiles after him, which embed themselves in the ground below. Laughing, Kusaka flies away. As he lands on a post, the area underneath him is encased in purple ice, which grows larger, and his legs merge with the ice as his wings grow in length and size.

"It's wonderful! This power is spectacular!" Kusaka yelled as Yin and Yang appeared. They landed as Kusaka looked at them

"What happened? Don't tell me that you ran away with your tail between your legs"

"Please forgive us"

"Whatever" Kusaka said as he froze Yang

"Yang!" Yin yelled as Kusaka froze her up too. Kusaka starts to glow and he roared as the ice form an enormous tree, and the branches pierce the ground. All the Shinigami backed off with fear but all of the Captain stand still in their fighting position

"Don't be afraid! We won't pull back! Kill that Kusaka Soujiro!" Yamamoto said as the Shinigami move forwards with Shunpo. Hitsugaya stares at his running friends with Matsumoto beside him.

"Coming?" Haruka asked as she run with Yumichika and Ikkaku. Hitsugaya nodded and Shunpo away

"Taichou!" Matsumoto yelled as she followed him

"Chire Senbonzakura" Byakuya said as he attacks Kusaka but blocked by some ice

"Hoero, Zabimaru!" Said as he flung his Zanpakutō. Catching Renji's Zanpakutō, Kusaka pulls Renji to the ground.

"Sore o moyasu, Akai Hana! Doragon Hinotama!" Haruka yelled as she fires some fireballs but blocked again with Kusaka's ice.

"Beat it!" Kusaka yelled, when several Shinigami appears around him preparing to fight him. He releases an omnidirectional energy blast, which knocks the Shinigami away and cracks the ice tree. As the ice begins to shatter and fall apart, a dark orb with two intersecting band forms around Kusaka and begins to expand outward.

"This is?" Isane asked

"Has he released all of the King's Seal's power?" Onohana asked

"No. The King's power is going berseks"

Meanwhile, inside the orb Hitsugaya winched as Matsumoto held up a chunk of ice preventing it falling to Hitsugaya's body

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya said as she winced in pain

"I'm fine" She said as he helps Matsumoto pushes the chunk

"Matsumoto" Hitsugaya said again

"It's a Fukutaichou's job to watch their Taichou's back" She said as a scrambled heard

"Aya Taichou! Are you okay?" Yumichika asked as Ikkaku help removing the chunks from their body

"You see that? Come on" Matsumoto said

"Yeah... Are you guys okay?" She asked as Hitsugaya and Matsumoto came up to her

"Of course we're okay!" Ikkaku said

"Hai, hai" She chuckled

"Ran-chan! Are you okay?!" Haruka said looking at Matsumoto

"I'm okay Haru-chan" Matsumoto said

"You?" Haruka asked looking at Hitsugaya

"I'm okay" He said as another scrambled heard

"Are you okay, Rukia?" Ichigo asked

"I'm fine" Rukia replied

"Oi! Everyone! You guys okay, too?" Ichigo asked

"We're fine!" Haruka cheered as Matsumoto smiled

"Rukia! Ichigo!" Renji yelled before appearing

"Renji, What's wrong?" Rukia asked

"Like you don't know. Look around you" Renji said. Looking up, everyone shocked to see an enormous stone statue towering over the building

"This must be Kusaka's castle. It's looks like we're trapped inside its spirit walls" Renji said

"What should we do?" Ichigo asked

"Like I know" Renji said

"It's looks like we've to destroy it... I guess?" Haruka said

"You guess?" Ichigo asked

"Ichigo!" A voice yelled as Yoruichi and Sui Feng appear

"Yoruichi-san!" Ichigo yelled as they run towards them

"Every second counts" Yoruichi said

"The Captain–Commander is preventing this dimension from expanding any further. Like Ayase Taichou said, we've to destroy Kuska's castle by killing him" Sui Feng said

"But how?"

"We're going to climb up, of course!" Haruka interrupted while sitting beside Matsumoto

"And then?" Ichigo asked

"We'll break down the center tower" Yoruichi added

"So let's do it now, while he can't move!" Yoruichi said

"Okay!" Ichigo yelled

"Yosh! Ikkaku! Yumichika!" Haruka yelled

"We're finally having a real party! I'm not gonna be left out!" Ikkaku replied to Haruka's yelled while giving her a high five

"Naturally, I won't as well" Yumichika said as Ikkaku and Haruka give him a high five which he accepted half heartedly

"What a childish Division" Ichigo rolled his eyes

"I heard that!" Haruka said

"I was just kidding" Ichigo said as they hear a roar

"It's begun" Yoruichi said. As the underside of the statue glows, hundreds of Hollows appear

"Hollow?" Sui Feng asked as Ichigo held out his sword

"Don't worry about them! Leave this to us!" Yoruichi said as she starts to run and Sui Feng discards her Captain's Haori and follows Yoruichi

"Sui Feng let's go"

"Yes, sir" Sui Feng nodded

"Shuko!" They yelled as they began to attack the Hollows

"We head for the top!" Ichigo said

"Okay" Renji said

"Taichou" Matsumoto said

"Hm?" Hitsugaya asked looking back

"Here" Matsumoto said, giving him his Captains haori. Everyone smiles and looked at him

"Come on! Wear it!" Haruka yelled. Hitsugaya grabs the Haori and put it on

"Matsumoto"

"Hai?" Matsumoto asked

"Watch my back"

"Hai!" Matsumoto nodded as he throws his cloak away. They run towards the tower

"Split up into two groups, Haruka stays with us" Hitsugaya said

"Okay! Renji, Rukia, come on!" Ichigo said as they run to the other side

"Eh? I'm with you two again?" Matsumoto whined

"Shut it will ya? We're just following our Taichou" Ikkaku said and Haruka chuckled as they leap over a pit. Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji run up a narrow path, seeing a large Hollow

"What's that?" Ichigo yelled as the Hollow throw a fireball at them

"It's that woman!" Ichigo yelled

"Leave it to me!" Renji said as he sliced the fireball in half with Zabimaru, the two halves turn around and attack him, creating an explosion.

"Renji!" Rukia and Ichigo yelled as the smoke cleared Renji stood with Zabimaru around him

"Bankai! Hihai Zabimaru" He yelled and embeds Zabimaru into the side of the statue, creating a path.

"Nothing's gonna happens if you waste your time here! Use Zabimaru as a leader and head up!" Renji yelled

"Alright!" As they run up the skeletal snake, Hitsugaya's group climbs the tower. Moving behind them, another Hollow fire two balls of electricity at them.

"She's here!" Hitsugaya said

"Leave her to me!" Haruka yelled as Hitsugaya nodded and watched her with Matsumoto, Yumichika and Ikkaku. Haruka jumped and release Shōmei.

"Take this!" She yelled as she catches the electricity ball with Shōmei and throw it back to the Hollow as it's blown. She sighed and walk to the other but suddenly the Hollow formed back and formed another electricity ball

"Aya Taichou!" Ikkaku yelled as he cut the ball in half with his Hōzukimaru, it explodes, knocking Yumichika back and forcing Ikkaku to dodge with Shunpo. As the Hollow fires more electric blasts at them, Rangiku's footing is destroyed, causing her to fall down.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya yelled as he moves to the other.

"Ran-chan!" Haruka yelled. As she's helping Matsumoto stand up, the group feels the statue shakes

"This monster can move?" Matsumoto yelled

"No, that's not it. This reiatsu belongs to..."

The statue's leg is lifted, revealing a maniacally laughing Kenpachi without his eyepatch on.

"Freaking awesome!" Kenpachi yelled and slashes the statue in half

"Kenpachi Taichou!" Ikkaku yelled to his former Taichou

"Outta my way!" He yelled before slashing once more

"Hurry up!" Hitsugaya yelled as they moved away and the statue leg splits apart. Elsewhere, running to the top of the statue, Ichigo and Rukia reach the top of the statue and see Kusaka's tower surrounded by Gillians.

"They can even control Menos?" Rukia asked as Renji appeared beside her. The Gillians approach as one of them fires a Cero and the group dodge it. Another Gillians fires a Cero too as Hitsugaya yelled

"Bankai! Diguren, Hyōrinmaru!" and he cut the Cero to stop it

"Tengoku ni ōji tōketsu, Yūki Onna!" Haruka yelled as she pointed her Zanpakutō to the Gillian as it's frozen and cracked up. As Ikkaku and Yumichika cut through Hollows, a Hollow fire spikes at Rangiku, who releases Haineko and destroys it.

"We're almost there!" Matsumoto noted

"We just have to get pass this area!" Rukia said, running as two Hollow appeared in front of her

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki. Tsugino Mai, Hakuren!" Rukia yelled, encasing the Hollows in front of her in ice, which shatters. As another Hollow appears, it is bifurcated by a Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō, but reforms afterwards.

"Bastard" Ichigo said

"Ichigo, do you see that tower?" Rukia asked

"Yeah!" Ichigo said

"Do you think you could make it to the top with Tensa Zangetsu's speed if we open up a pathway for a moment?" Rukia asked

"What is it?!" Hitsugaya asked looking at Matsumoto in surprise expression

"It's the only way! If Ikkaku, Yumichika and I combine our attacks, we should able to open up a pathway for a moment"

"But..."

"I like that idea! But Matsumoto, like it or not, I'm going to make the path all by myself" Ikkaku yelled

"Are you going to use it, Ikkaku?" Yumichika asked

"Yep! Hitsugaya Taichou, Matsumoto, please keep this secret from Taichou and everyone!" Ikkaku yelled

"Bankai! Ryūmon Hōzukimaru!" He added as he performed his Bankai.

"What are you hiding from me, eh, Ikkaku?" Haruka asked as vein popped in her face while folding her arm and tapping her foot

"Taichou!" Ikkaku yelled as Haruka smacked him

"Bakamono! How can you hide this from me?!" Haruka said

"Gomenasai!" Ikkaku said as Haruka sighed

"Fine... I'll let it go" Haruka said as Ikkaku sighed in relief

"For now" Haruka added as he gulped and everyone laughed. Hitsugaya just shook his head at his violent mode girlfriend. Meanwhile, Ichigo bifurcates Gillians with a Getsuga Tenshō. As Renji attacks dozens of Hollows with Hihiō Zabimaru, Rukia uses Some no mai, Tsukishiro, encasing several Hollows in a pillar of ice, which shatters. As she avoids a Gillian's footstep, several Hollows fire projectiles at Hihiō Zabimaru, which encircles Renji.

As several Gillians fire their Cero, the group is encircled by several rows of glowing swords, shielding them from the blasts. Inside, they see Byakuya who tells them to prepare themselves, for Yamamoto and the others are all being pressured on the outside. Outside, Yamamoto has discarded his haori and released his Zanpakutō, Ryūjin Jakka, while Komamura and Mayuri have activated their respective Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō and Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, all of which are holding back the expansion of the dome.

Meanwhile, Ikkaku spins his Bankai to build up power before attacking

"Hikotsu Taiho!" Renji yelled sending a beam of energy through the crowd of Gillians.

"Sutan sore, Shomei! Nagareboshi!" Haruka yelled as some lightning showered the Hollows. As Hitsugaya flies to the tower, Ichigo dons his Hollow mask and launched himself towards the tower. Matsumoto looked at Haruka and Ikkaku then nodded at each other as they prepared to fight again.

...

As Hitsugaya flies up the side of the wall, Ichigo joins him. Roaring, Kusaka fire ice blast shaped like ice dragon of Hyōrinmaru at them. Ichigo dodges the dragon as Hitsugaya's eyes widen and pointed out his swords

"Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" He yelled as he generates his own ice dragon, which collides with Kusaka's dragons in an explosion of ice. Reaching the top, Ichigo attacks Kusaka, who fires a beam of yellow energy at him, stopping Ichigo's attack. As Ichigo tried to push it through, Hitsugaya's ice dragon break through the ice Kusaka, the ice dragon bites his neck. As Kusaka's forehead glows, a rotating ring of symbols appears above him. Coming down on him, Ichigo stabs his forehead

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled as the Getsuga Tensho goes through Kusaka's head and came out from Kusaka's back as he shatter.

Meanwhile, the Hollows on the ground stop moving as everyone looks at the tower. Standing in front of the headless Kusaka, Ichigo removes his Hollow mask and lowers himself to the ground as the ring fades. As a pillar of blue light extends from Kusaka's neck into the sky, the rest of his body shatters. As the blue light begins to erode the dome, Yoruichi states Ichigo did it as the Hollow she and Suì-Fēng were fighting finally shatters. As the Gillians dissolve, the ice tower begins to break apart. Moving to Ichigo, Hitsugaya deactivates his Bankai. As the dust clears, revealing a panting Kusaka

"Go, Toushiro" Ichigo said as Hitsugaya assumes his battle stance

"Hitsugaya..." Kusaka said

"Let's finish this" Hitsugaya said

"Yeah, let's" Kusaka said, pointing out his Zanpakutō

Running at each other, they tried to stab each other. As their blades grind against one another, Kusaka recalls pulling out his sword in the Central 46 chambers and telling Hitsugaya that Hyōrinmaru should belong to him. As Hitsugaya begged him not to do this, Kusaka charged at him, forcing him to pull out his own sword and block as an ice dragon emerged from the clash and froze Kusaka. In the present, as light begins to shine through the clouds, Kusaka's Zanpakutō falls to the ground and breaks.

"You really are the chosen one... after all. You've tried to kill me twice... But I won't die... My existence will continue.." Kusaka said while choking as he begins to disperse into blue energy

"Kusaka... we'll always be friend" Hitsugaya said

"Well... What if I'd..." Before he can finish his sentence, he disappears

"If I..?" Hitsugaya asked himself. Ichigo just stares at the scene before him. As the blue energy ascends into the clouds, several streams of yellow energy gathered at one point, and the King's Seal reforms. The King's Seal descends to the ground as Ichigo grabs it and looked up to Hitsugaya

"Something so small..."

"Thank you, Kurosaki" Hitsugaya said

"I bet he regretted what he did" Ichigo said as Hitsugaya turned away. Ichigo tossed the King's Seal as Hitsugaya caught it

"In the end, he got to finish his fight with you. As long as we're alive, there are gonna be times when we don't agree with the others. But you've to decide how you'll let that affect your life. When he came back to life, he came on his own free will. He wanted to fight with you for himself, not because someone told him to. So, that's good, right? Altought things became a little crazy." Ichigo said as Hitsugaya chuckled

"Shiro-kun!" A voice yelled as Haruka appeared and quickly broke down, flung herself to Hitsugaya

"You're okay! I'm worried!" Haruka yelled as Hitsugaya tapped her head and chuckled. Haruka looked up with a wide eyes.

"Did you just-? Oh my god! Who are you?!" Haruka yelled as Ichigo laughed

"I'll leave you two arguing. I'm going now, Haruka, Toushiro" Ichigo said

"Kurosaki" Hitsugaya said as Ichigo turned to him

"That's Hitsugaya Taichou to you not Toushiro" Hitsugaya said as Ichigo smirked and disappear. Hitsugaya smirked and turned around to Haruka, who's looking up to the sky. She looked back at him and grinned

"It's a wonderful day isn't it?" She asked

"It is" Hitsugaya said as he put his arm around her shoulder

"The weather is nice... why don't we go on a date?!" Haruka asked, cheerily

"No" Hitsugaya stated as they start walking

"Why not?!" She pouted

"I've lots of things I want to make up to you" Hitsugaya said as Haruka blushed and they laughed

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Er... awkward... an OCC Hitsugaya but what ever! IT's my story after all! JUST REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL SO I CAN GIVE YOU ALL LOTS OF COOKIES AND CANDIES! I Planned that I want to write another story with lots of chappie! Anyway about this story... I haven't checked it... so it's soo ugly! If I have sometimes i PROMISE that I'll fix it!**

**Love, UeharaSakura**

**XoXoXo**


End file.
